Moonbird
by Alithe Cambree
Summary: Two girls fall into the well and into the Feudal ara. What is their story? And why are those half-brothers so hot? summary sucks, but I SWEAR on my soul that it's better than it sounds. Sesshy/OC Inu/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a bit strange because I am only on book seven in this series, but I decided it might give it a bit more twist if I start this now and not after I already know what happens.

This fiction will be very mature at points, so if you are under 18… well, hey, so am I! So let's say if you are fewer than 13, please do not read this! The characters will be OOC or in character depending on the situation, I suppose.

**Important things to Note:**

**Kagome is not in this story!**** Although I **_**do**_** use her lines every now and then. I replaced her with two Original Characters, whom I like to call Dove Lovell and Mari Carpenter. **

**Sesshomaru is probably going to be the **_**most**_** OOC but you will have to deal with that.**

**Also, the first couple books will be cannon, but I can't rewrite everything!**

**I DO NOT own InuYasha, or anything remotely famous, actually. If I did… well, I wouldn't be writing on here, now, would I?**

**Also, flamers will be extinguished… in a very public and embarrassing manner. This is ****FAN****FICTION, people, not everything will be exactly how you would want it. **

Chapter One

~Dove POV~

My name is Dove Lovell. I am native to England and live with my foster parents there. My neighbor is also my best friend/ pseudo sister. Mari's grandfather had taken us to China for summer break. We were originally from America, but we both spoke and read Japanese Mandarin Chinese fluently. We both draw manga in our spare time, and were having a blast looking through all the manga stands that seemed to be everywhere around the major tourist attractions. I was wearing my favorite outfit, a plain white boat-neck sweater dress and teal leggings. Mari wore her usual blue jeans and a black halter. Both of us has black hair, only hers was curly and mine was stick straight.

"Come on, hurry Mari!" I yelled at my best friend. Mari, at the moment, was lagging behind. She always did in large crowds; she was polite and went around people, whereas I considered myself an expert crowd cutter, weaving and dancing through people, barely brushing most of them as I passed.

"Hey, Dove," She called back. "Come here for a sec! I found something really inspiring!" I backtracked through the crowd easily, stopping at her side and following her gaze.

"Oh!" I gasped as I saw the house she was staring at. It was old, obviously here and standing from at least 100 years ago. But there was something eerily intriguing in the way it stood, untouched by the tourist expansion but bowed from the weather over the years.

"Let's go check it out!" She said excitedly. I nodded eagerly.

"Yes, let's," I agreed. We linked arms and skipped up the path, laughing gleefully at our find. I nudged the door, surprised when it swung in easily. Pulling out my sketchpad, I began to sketch a young Asian girl in this setting. A well rose up in the cellar, and I had a sudden urge to see how deep it was, a typical well nowadays you could just climb out of.

"Help me uncover the well," I said, turning towards Mari. She nodded in agreement and we each took a side of the long, thick cover that was sealing it shut. We counted to three and lifted. We expected the lid to be heavier than it was, so our momentum threw us onto the ground.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my sore head. And then Mari screamed. I looked up to see what scared her, and screamed.

A half decaying woman… no, centipede… _thing_ with six human arms was staring back at us, rising from the well. She wrapped three arms around Mari and three around me before dragging us down into the endless blackness. I regained some sense and began to fight its hold, kicking and punching. We reached the bottom of the well… only to fall through, the gravity force pulling us up, or at least, that is what it felt like. I soon realized that really, the world had just flipped, like in that _Pirates of the Caribbean: at World's End_ movie when they return from the locker and flip the boat. Up is down.

The centipede thing shook us around. I looked to see why Mari wasn't screaming along with me, and was horrified to see that she had passed out, her deep blonde hair sticking to the large bloody gash standing out on her otherwise pale forehead. The centipede sniffed Mari and growled, tossing her aside. I screamed again when my best friend hit the ground with a loud _'thunk!'_ This time I wasn't scared, though; this time I was angry.

The thing sniffed me and I socked her one right in her mouth. She hissed as her cheek bone crumbled under my fist and drew back, dropping me. I was ready for that, and landed as neatly as I could, grabbing a metal pole that had apparently been barring the well before the thing broke through. I swung my weapon widely to get her attention, and tried to remember all seven years of my karate and fencing training that Mari and I took after our language lessons every Sunday and Wednesday.

I swung and jabbed it, dodging its lunges and thousands of arms as best I could.

The thing hissed at me, but I continued to slowly draw it away from Mari. If I had to die, I would at least save Mari and do my best to take this overly large centipede with me. We fought all the way back, deep in the forest, and I was growing slightly tired, but still dancing around the thing's lunges and legs. After a moment, I saw a change to take it out, and took it. I swung my metal weapon as hard as I could slicing three arms cleanly off with the jagged edge.

I was revolted when the arms kept moving on the ground, so I kicked one in each direction as fast as I could while the creature was distracted, and ran deeper into the forest. I came upon a small village shortly; well aware I was still being followed, and ran the other direction, not wanting anyone else to get killed at the moment. A voice startled me out of my panting.

"Just settle this in one blow, Kikyou," the voice said almost amusedly. "Like you did with me,"

I whipped around, holding the metal bar up in defense. I was startle to see a man there, an arrow straight through his heart, pinning him to the tree… yet, he was very much alive.

The thing came out of nowhere, wrapping around not only me but the man as well. I gasped when we were put face to face. He looked at me.

"You're not Kikyou," He said. I stopped struggling.

"Thank you for pointing out the bloody obvious!" I nearly screamed in his face, my frustration overloading. The centipede woman hissed and opened her mouth as I struggled harder.

A wet, ripping sound came before the pain.

"FUCK!" I screamed. Looking down, I realized I could see my ribs, along with a shit-ton of blood. Freeing the pole and my arm, I brought it around, slicing off more of the thing's legs. It barely noticed, hissing gleefully at something that had come out of me on the ground.

"The Jewel of Four Souls!" She hissed. "It is mine! At last!" The man next to me groaned and I whipped my head towards him, clutching my side, trying to stop the blood flow. I growled at him.

"Will you do something? You have just sat there since this began!" He rolled his strange orange eyes.

"There is a fucking seal on the arrow, baka," He said. I looked at the arrow protruding from his chest. "It makes it so I cannot move. If you take it out, I will kill this thing." The thing swallowed the Jewel that had been in my body and began to transform.

"Hurry, idiot girl!" He growled. I decided I had no better option and nodded, reaching to wrap my blood soaked hand around the arrow. With an almighty yank, it was out. Instantly, the man's ears (which I just now noticed were wolf-like ears atop his head) perked and his teeth lengthened into fangs. He tensed his muscles…

And the coil of centipede exploded from around us, the man/dog thing having destroyed it.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He roared, slashing at the thing's head. It turned into a pile of shattered bones and mush on the ground and I almost threw up. That shit is _nasty_.

"Quick child," An old lady said from behind me. I whipped around; I hadn't even seen her there! "Do you see the glow of the Jewel?" I searched the remains of the monster, finally seeing it in a bit of skull.

"Yes," I responded.

"It needs to be taken out of the demon. With it, she is more powerful than any of us!" I reached down, mindful of my injury, and peeled the skin away from the jewel, grimacing slightly. The old woman sighed in relief.

"So, you old hag," The man/dog said from behind us.

"InuYasha?" She cried in dismay. "How are you awake? That spell was unbreakable!" InuYasha chortled.

"Not if someone freed me!" He said. I suddenly regretted not dying with this man. "Now, little idiot girl," He said, turning to me. "You shall feel my claws!" He lunged, just as the old woman threw a necklace around his neck and I dodged. He landed in a crouch, snarling.

"Dove," The old woman cried. "Speak the subduing word!" I dodged InuYasha again.

"What? Which is the subduing word?" I yelled back, dodging yet again; still clutching my injured ribs. A part of me wondered how she knew my name.

"Any subduing word! He has to submit to you!"

"Me?" InuYasha roared in outrage. "Submissive?" I had a sudden inspiration. He lunged again and I braced myself, hoping this would work.

"SIT!" I yelled.

KERTHUNK!

"What?" InuYasha cried, pulling his head out of the dirt. "What witchcraft is this?" He tugged at the necklace. "I need the Shikon No Tama! It will be mine!" He lunged at the woman.

"Dove," She called simply.

"SIT!"

THRWACK!

I giggled; this was going to be sooo much fun! Then I remembered.

"Mari!" I gasped, springing to my feet. Screaming in pain, I sat back down, clutching my side. I was feeling quite lightheaded from the lack of blood. I turned to the old woman. "My friend, I left her by the well! She was injured, a large gash on her forehead." I said. The woman nodded and turned to a villager.

"Fetch the girl," She said. The man bowed.

"Yes, Lady Kaede," He said, scurrying off towards the way I had come. Kaede turned to me and eyed my pale face and wounded side.

"Come, Dove," She gestured for me to follow her as she turned to hobble away. "We must tend to that wound.

I followed obediently, leaning on the same metal bar I had used to fight the demon. In a surprising show of… compassion, I suppose; InuYasha bent down and lifted me into his arms, carrying me, careful of my injuries. I decided it was best not to say anything, so I let him carry me to the village. He dropped me in a moderately gentle manner onto a mat inside Lady Kaede's house. Kaede pushed up my sweater dress and wrung out a rag; cleansing my body of the blood before wrapping it tightly in a cloth bandage to aid the already scabbing wound in stopping the blood flow. She gave me a piece of fish and a loaf of bread, along with some water. I was amazed at my healing rate, but Kaede didn't react, acting as if it was normal. Maybe it was.

A few silent minutes passed, and I waited anxiously, sipping my tea to calm myself. Soon enough, the door swung open and in hobbled my best friend, her ankle twisted and skin pale, but alive and conscious. I got up as fast as I could and gently hugged the girl I considered to be my sister. Being an only child, she had always been like the younger sister I could dote upon; Even if she was only a month and 11 days younger. She was leaning heavily on the villager who had been sent to fetch her.

"Mari!" I sobbed. "You're all right!" She laughed weakly.

"When have you ever been able to get rid of me that easily? This kind man here has explained all that has happened, or as much as he knows. I would like the full story after we are rested and healed." She said very seriously. I nodded and she caught sight of something over my shoulder, a dazed look creeping into her expression.

"Uh-oh," I sighed playfully. "I know that look," it was a well known fact that Mari had serious and nearly instantaneous crushes. It has only happened four times in seven years, but she just got that… look on her face, and I just knew.

"Who is _that_?" she asked. I turned to see who she was talking about. InuYasha was staring back at my friend; a blank expression rivaled the curiosity in his topaz eyes. I sighed heavily, looks like I was going to play matchmaker again… although something told me that this time, it wouldn't be so difficult. I rolled my eyes and responded.

"That is InuYasha." I said in a bored tone. "Watch this," I smirked. "InuYasha, SIT!"

GERTHWACK!

Mari blinked… and bust out in giggles. "He has to do that every time?" She asked between laughter. I nodded, smiling smugly.

"Yep," InuYasha grumbled, peeling himself off the floor and leaped onto the windowsill. I giggled and Kaede began to wrap my friend's ankle and clean the gash on her head. It really wasn't as bad as it had looked now that there was no blood. Head wounds just bled a lot, I guess. Kaede wrapped her head, laid out some blankets and a few more mats to cushion the floor before bidding us goodnight and blowing out the candle. Mari and I snuggled deep under our covers and were out before your could say 'exhausted'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~Mari POV~

I dreamt of my grandfather, my brother, and of home. It was obvious to Dove and me that we were no longer in the same time. This is ancient Japan, and it is not where we belong. Dove and I like to think we have an ESP link, and when we woke up, we shared a glance. She nodded, and we dressed in the clothes that were laid out for us, and headed out the door. I was mildly shocked to note my ankle was fully healed, and the gash on my forehead was a mere line. The tear in Dove's side had scabbed over and was well on it's way to scarring. But after seeing demons and half-demons, little could surprise me. I think Dove felt the same way.

We set out into the forest, taking the path I had taken with the nice man yesterday evening, back to the well. We had an unspoken understanding that the well was a portal between the past and present. So we looked down into it, seeing the bones piled inside and gagging. Exchanging uneasy glances, we realized we might be wrong…

"Dove! Mari!" I heard Lady Kaede call from a distance. I startled and we spoke in unison, like we so often did.

"We should come back later," We said. Nodding, we turned back to the village. As soon as we did so, though, grubby hands wrapped around us and we here dragged off, our muffled screams barely breaking the silence.

We found ourselves thrown roughly onto the ground in front of more grimy men.

"We brought the foreign vixen, just as you commanded, Master," One of our captors crowed happily. I screamed and struggled, as did Dove on my left. Turning in my captor's arms, I kneed him where it hurts. Dove followed my lead and we took out six more this way before they had the sense to grab our legs and arms to hold us fast.

"Ha! Feisty ones! Right foolish garb they are clothed in!"

"Let us go!" I yelled. "Who are you guys?"

"The Jewel," The leader said in a monotone, ignoring me, he looked to Dove. "Give me the Jewel," Reaching out, he lifted Dove up by her collar and slammed her back down. The Shikon No Tama rolled on the floor in front of us, having been jostled out of its hiding place. Dove keened and clutched her nose.

"It burns! It smells of rotting flesh and putrefying blood!" I was confused, all I could smell was body odor, grime, dirt, and the general lack of hygiene. He picked up the Jewel and I struggled towards him.

"No!" I yelled. "Give it-"

"Hold her!" He ordered his men. The four holding me gripped tighter, stopping my struggles. The leader lifted his blade and I closed my eyes.

SLOASHHH!

A we slashing sound of a sword cutting flesh followed by the smell of blood hit me hard. But no pain. I opened my eyes to see that the big lug had slashed one of his own men. I was confused, and apparently, so were they.

"Master?" One asked hesitantly. The leader chuckled weakly.

"Heh, Mistake," He explained."This time," He insisted, raising his blade again. His men released me and stepped back, afraid of their Master missing again. "You DIE!"

"NOT TODAY!" I yelled back, running around one of the men. He was decapitated by a clumsy swing of his Master's blade. I found a spear on the ground and picked it up, desperately hoping this would work. "STOP! Come no closer! A spear is longer, you'll never-" He cut me off by slicing my weapon shaft in two. I cussed and Dove screamed my name desperately, struggling harder. I held the pieces up to cover myself. _'This is it!'_ I thought.. _'I am going to die!'_

CRAACK! I opened my eyes to see InuYasha, leaping in front of me and cleaving the blade of the ogre man in two with his claws.

"So here you are," He said, standing straight and proud, protecting me. "What a vile stench," He grimaced, pulling his sleeve over his nose as if to ward of a stink. "The scent of half decaying corpse." I was again confused, I didn't smell that! "Show yourself, Crow Demon!" He demanded.

Immediately, a three eyed crow popped out of the chest of the ogre man. The stench hit me then, triggering a wave of nausea. And I thought needles were bad! The men all took a step back in horror and shock, letting go of Dove, who kneed two of them where it hurts before joining me.

"Been eating _chest_ all night, huh?" InuYasha asked the demon. I gagged a bit. "Making yourself a cozy little nest?" Dove looked faintly green as she caught on.

"That's so _sick…_" She muttered. "Oh, _ew_,"

"To weak to fight your own battles? Or even manipulate the living, it seems." InuYasha taunted, ignoring the crow's angry caws. The crow-controlled minion made a wild lunge and slash that InuYasha dodged easily.

"Come out of that putrid mass!" He ordered, making a grab for the demon. The crow fled the body out the other side, the Shikon No Tama in its toothy beak.

"The jewel!" InuYasha cried, recognizing it. He looked around, eyes landing on a bow. He picked it up and flung Dove over his shoulder, taking me in his arms. And then we were flying.

I listened as InuYasha spoke to Dove. He had handed her the bow and arrows, which I knew she could use, just not on a moving target. Every Thursday for two years she had been going to archery club, but they shot at stationary targets.

"Don't just sit there, you fool!" He demanded her. "Shoot it!"

"Hey, easier said than done, buckoo," She shot back. She peered at the crow. "He swallowed the jewel!" She said. With a new determination, she nodded. "Fly steady," She ordered.

"I _will,_" he muttered, clearly offended. "Kikyou was the master of the bow! You will hit it either way!" He shot back.

"I told Kaede last night that I was not Kikyou, and I am telling you now; I AM NOT KIKYOU!" Dove cried.

"Just shoot the damn bird, Dove," I yelled. She nodded and drew back into a perfect archer's stance, aimed, and let the arrow fly. It flew straight and true but fell short of the mark.

"Fuck it!" Dove swore. "I am no good with moving targets!"

"Now I am sure you are not Kikyou," I heard InuYasha mutter, but Dove didn't hear him, she was busy cursing her bad luck. I looked back to the crow to see that it was diving down, its transformed body looking very snakelike as it went… and came up with a child in it's talons!

"Looks like it got some prey! That'll slow it down!" InuYasha said. Dove stopped cursing and looked to see the child.

"You mean it is going to eat him?" She asked, horrified. We were right on top of the demon by now.

"Feel my claws, buzzard!" InuYasha yelled, flipping me over his shoulder and slashing the monster in one smooth move.

"No, idiot! Save the boy, first!" Dove screamed, diving to catch the falling child.

"You fool!" InuYasha cried out. "What do you think you're-" He cut himself off, turning back to the demon that was snapping at Dove and the boy as I clung to his back tightly. I couldn't help but notice what well defined abs he had under his baggy clothes. "DEMON BEGONE!" He yelled, slashing the thing to pieces and mush with his claws.

Dove and the boy landed safely on a sand bank, the demon had slowed their momentum just enough so that they were not harmed. I jumped down and wrapped the boy in my arms, pulling a talon off his arm.

"It'll be alright now, you're alright," I cooed as he cried into my shoulder.

"Girl!" InuYasha called. Dove stood.

"Yes?"

"Do you see the jewel?" I looked up to see the demon had reformed. How was it still alive? Dove peered up at it.

"I see it! It is under its wing!" She cried. Funny, I couldn't see anything… InuYasha made a wild swipe at the thing and missed.

"FUCK!" He swore. I looked around and saw the bow but no arrows nearby. Picking it up, I drew it back, remembering the lessons Dove had given me not long ago. I took aim, slightly to the right and way above the demon, using my improvised ammo.

"You don't have a chance, girl," InuYasha said. I ignored him and let the ammo fly. Dove and he seemed to realize at the same time that I wasn't using an arrow, but the creature's own talon. I watched as it flew… and splat! The demon burst into a thousand different pieces in midair with a loud 'KRRAACKK!' and a flash of light. The head landed next to us, still blinking its eyes. InuYasha pounced on it, killing it as a glittering gem popped out of it. It bounced away and Dove picked it up.

"The jewel?" InuYasha asked roughly. Dove bit her lip.

"I guess it could be… or at least, a piece of it…" I froze. Fuck, I had a bad feeling about this.

"NO! How can this be?"

. -:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"The Jewel! What happened to the blasted Jewel, Bitch?" InuYasha yelled at Lady Kaede. The old woman rolled her eyes and answered patronizingly.

"Quit howling, InuYasha. When Mari shot her improvised arrow, it shattered not only the demon but the Jewel of Four Souls inside of it. It might have split into ten pieces, or a hundred shards, but now it is scattered everywhere. If a single sliver should fall into the hands of an evil spirit, the result could be as bad as if the spirit had swallowed the entire Jewel!"

'_It's all my fault!'_ I wailed internally. _'Fuck! Why did I have to do that? Fuck my life! Shit!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~Dove POV~

Mari and I had decided it was time to take a bath. We found a secluded area of the lake that looked promising and waded out, both of us buck naked. The water was freezing!

"Come out of there, Dove, Mari!" Kaede called from the shore with fresh clothes. We exchanged a glance.

"No!" we yelled back. "We're covered in blood, dirt, and sweat!" I added. "We're not coming out until we are clean!" Mari nodded in agreement and we both took a deep breath before diving under water, scrubbing ourselves as fast and as well as we could using our hands. Mari was walking in the shallows, scrubbing the lard soap we managed to find in her hair when I noticed him. InuYasha was sitting in the tree above us, staring at Mari intently. Mari noticed him too, and they locked eyes. She gave him a saucy wink and licked her lips, teasing him shamelessly. She turned to me and nodded. I grinned.

"InuYasha, SIT!" I commanded.

BTANNG!

"Fuck! How could I forget the evil wench's necklace and it's word spells?" He cursed. I giggled and Mari trotted up to him, standing unashamed before him, naked as the day she was born.

"I knew you were an _animal_, but this-" She shook her finger at him, purring her words seductively. InuYasha looked up at her and blanched.

"N-no," He protested. "I was only looking for a chance to steal the Shikon Jewel shard," Mari rolled her eyes.

"Sure you were," She said patronizingly. InuYasha stood up and she did something that surprised even me. "This says otherwise," She said, emphasizing her point by cupping his hard-on through his hakamas. He moaned, his topaz eyes darkening to a deep amber color. She rubbed his length tantalizingly and I smiled when his knees trembled; she was good at this. "Run along now, Dove and have to finish our bath." She turned as if to leave but looked over her shoulder sexily. "Unless you'd like to join us?" She suggested innocently.

I stifled a snigger when his jaw literally dropped and his face want red. He was fucking blushing! Oh, this was rich! InuYasha stuttered incoherently for a minute and Mari tutted.

"Too late, offer revoked. Bye-bye!" She trilled with a sweet little wave. She dove gracefully into a deeper part of the water and joined me where the water came up to our chests. InuYasha was gone by the time we resurfaced from under water and we burst out into laughter.

"That was brilliant!" I said between giggles. Mari blushed and giggled.

"I felt really awkward about it, but I decided he was more uncomfortable than I was. So I went for it," She shrugged. I chortled.

"I am glad you did; I haven't laughed this hard since…" We stopped laughing abruptly. "Since your grandpa told that joke on the plane," I finished softly. A tear fell from her eye and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Mari," I said gently. "We'll go to the well after this and return home. I just know it will work!" She nodded and sniffed.

"Let's go," She agreed. We dressed in our clothes that Kaede had repaired and laid out for us and sprinted into the forest. I had noticed my senses getting sharper lately, maybe because I had been using them more. I could smell the rotting flesh at the bottom of the well more strongly than before and held my nose as I looked down into the bone pit. I remembered what Kaede had said about this well. All the corpses of the demons went into this well.

I looked up and took a step back, crying out in pain. Something had just sliced through my back. I turned to see a web of… hair?

"Mari, look!" I said. She looked up from the well and saw it too. Out of nowhere a pretty girl was floating in front of us.

"La, so you can see it too? My 'hair net'?" She asked. "Though simply seeing it will do you no good!" She giggled in her girlishly innocent voice.

"Who are you?" Mari asked.

"I am Yura of the Hair. But I won't be offended if you don't remember it. For your life is about to end!" She cried dramatically, pulling the hair like a puppeteer. The leather pouch with the jewel shard in it was cut from my neck and dropped into her hand. "Oh my! Just look what you've done to the Shikon Jewel!" She paused and turned to us. "Well, you may die now," She drew her sword and lunged. I grabbed on to Mari and pulled her into the well behind me. We braced ourselves to hit the ground… when the world flipped again. Up is down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

~Mari POV~

I looked up at the sound of voices.

"We already looked in this house, Grandpa!" I heard a familiar voice say. I recognized it with a pang of longing to be that of my little brother.

"Souta-chan!" I cried as Dove pulled herself to her feet. "Grandpa! Down here; we're in the well!" A rustling noise and footsteps were heard. A second later, two heads appeared, blocking the light from the mouth of the well.

"Mari! Dove! We've found you, at last!" Grandpa called down, holding his arm for me to grab. My hand could grasp his wrist easily, and he pulled me up as best he could. I then heaved Dove up and we laid on our backs, panting and happy to be home… sort of. We told Grandpa and Souta-chan everything. They believed us for the most part, I think Grandpa would've believed us no matter what we said; he is really into the family history. Even if our family did move to England over six generations ago.

Dove and I sighed when he promised to seal the well shut forever. Dove and I went back to our lives, and tried to act like our adventure in ancient china never happened. I tried to forget that I ever began to fall in love- or at least a very deep 'like'- with the half human demon called InuYasha. For some reason, Dove and I found ourselves clutching our necklaces for comfort.

Both of us had a necklace, and we had both had them as long as we could remember. I had no memory of ever taking it off, and the chain had no clasp. They must have been put on when we were very small because the chains were no longer long enough to fit over our heads, so neither of us could remove them.

But even the necklaces' comforting presences seemed of no use. We would sit silently in our hotel room, lying on our beds and thinking, exchanging the occasional 'Remember when…' comment. Finally, July 8th rolled around; Dove's birthday. Grandpa, Souta-chan, Dove and I were sitting, eating noodles and stir fry silently like we did most evenings. We had just begun to put the bowls into the sink and get out the cake when the door burst open. There stood InuYasha, his long mane of hair flowing in the breeze, nostrils flaring and ocher eyes ablaze. We all gaped at him. He crossed the room in a blindingly fast motion.

"Inu… InuYasha?" I said, breaking the silence. He glared down at Dove and I.

"You two," He began, clearly angry. "Who told you that you could go trotting home, huh?" I cast my eyes down, remorse washing through me. But then a flash of anger struck like lightning on a dead tree, starting a fire and spreading fast.

"No one," I answered defiantly, standing so I matched his height. "No one told us we could because we didn't need permission! We do not belong in your time!" Dove stood now, and nodded in agreement.

"Do you need permission to go to your home? We don't! it is our HOME for God's sake!" She ranted. I saw something and held a hand up to stop her rage.

"InuYasha," I said cautiously. "That hair on your sleeve…"

"What? Where?" He asked, examining himself.

"You can't see it?" Dove asked, gripping the strand and pulling it off of him. Suddenly, the hair tightened, cutting into her skin. She cried out in shock and slight pain. I drew one of the ivory handled throwing daggers I had taken to carrying around and sliced it on instinct. I recognized it then.

"It's Yura's hair!" I yelled in alarm. "Quick, to the well!" I paused and looked over my shoulder.

"Bye Grandpa, Souta-chan! If you never see me again, know that I love you!" And with that, I turned and dashed after InuYasha and Dove. Running, I crowd dodged like never before and reached the old weather-beaten house faster than I thought possible. I saw Dove waiting for me on the porch and InuYasha's disappearing back. We threw open the hatch and looked down, seeing the mass of hair trying to come through the well.

"Damn it! We've led the she-demon to the present time! We must force her back!"

"What? I do not see anything!" InuYasha cried, frustrated with his lack of perception. I rolled my eyes and turned to Dove, who had drawn her daggers, they were identical to mine except hers had silver embossed doves on the hilts, whereas mine had tiny embossed wave.

"Let's go,"' I told her, and we jumped down, slashing locks of hair off. "InuYasha!" I cried up at the half demon. "Help us! I will guide you!" He jumped down the ladder as well. "Left, right, left, behind you!" I instructed.

"There is no end!" He cried out after a fair few minutes. My native British accent was thickening in anger and frustration and he could no longer understand my instructions. Dove suddenly stopped slashing with a triumphant sound.

"I think I found the hair that controls it all!" She yelled, slashing at one. With a flop, all the hair stopped moving.

I was just about to rejoice when Dove cried out in pain, her teeth developing fangs. Her hair began to grow longer, turning from black to a shocking white; her nails took the form of claws, and eye whites shining an inhuman silver. Spiky silver wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades.

Vivid teal stripes that matched her irises began forming on her skin, two under each eye and a tiny star outline on her temple. A matching design of intricate swirls and a similar star was etched into her collar bone, and a wraparound stripe formed on her right wrist. I started to run towards her, but InuYasha pulled me into his chest. I was to shocked to struggle.

"What is happening to her?" I asked him as my almost sister's form began to glow.

"Right now, she is becoming a demon. Why? I can only guess, but the hag will know for sure." Suddenly, Dove stopped glowing and lay limply on the ground, panting in exertion. I struggled free of InuYasha's arms and approached her cautiously."Dove?" I asked softly. Her now vibrant teal eyes snapped open and her form blurred. In an instant, she was crouched defensively. Instinctively, I kneeled and exposed my neck, not looking her in the eyes. After a second, her expression cleared and she looked me in the eyes.

"Mari?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

~Dove POV~

I sat down in exhaustion and buried my hands in my hair. InuYasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"You are a moonbird demon," He said in awe. I wrinkled my nose in confusion.

"A what?"

"They are the material of folklore and were thought to be extinct long ago. The story tells of a man who found a beautiful robe made out of white feathers on the beach and put it on. When he did, a beautiful girl appeared from the sea. She asked to have her cloak back, for without it she could not return to her home in the sky. The man handed it back and the woman graced him with a smile so beautiful, before dancing to the sky, playing a melody on her flute that enchanted the man. The next day, the man opened the shop he owned and had twice as many customers as per the norm, and lived a fortunate life."

Mari and I stared at him in awe. His story telling abilities were surprisingly awe-inspiring; his deep tenor voice rumbling the words out and spinning an impossibly clear picture. A beat of silence followed before he stood and took off his outer cloak, handing it to Mari.

"Here," He said as he handed it to her. "It was woven from the wool of fire rats, and it is stronger than any body armor. Lighter, too." He shrugged. "I don't need it, and since Dove is a demon now, neither does she."

"Well," I said, standing up and marveling at the ease of everything, not to mention my enhanced sight and hearing. I flapped my wings a few times to test them out before realizing we would have to hurry and get rid of Yura before I could do anything too drastic with them. "Let's go!" I called as I jumped down the well.

The 'up is down' sensation took over once more and I found myself breathing in much cleaner and more delicious air as I looked up to the bright rectangle of light. I climbed out the other end of the well and looked around.

"Shit…" There was hair everywhere! Woven through the trees, over and into buildings, and even a stray piece on the ground every now and then. Mari and InuYasha climbed through the well behind me and I sighed as I noticed Mari's eyes widen while InuYasha remained unaffected. He still couldn't see it, and that was going to be a problem. Mari and I drew our daggers in unison and ran forward, dogging and swiping, clearing a path for InuYasha, who was following closely.

"Follow the shiny ones to their source!" Mari yelled and I nodded, once again we had the same idea. Besides, I liked shiny things. We stopped when we came across a lot of headless samurai soldiers, their bodies wrapped in Yura's hair.

"Feh. Unlucky bastards," InuYasha said, examining one corpse more closely. Mari suddenly sprinted off to the corner of the clearing.

"Eh? Why are you running, girl? Is your courage finally failing you?" Mari straightened up, a hard look on her face, the fire-rat haori wrapped around her billowing in the breeze.

"This," She said, ignoring the hanyou's rudeness, holding up a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Thought it might come in handy," InuYasha looked slightly shocked and slightly ashamed for a millisecond before composing his features into a determined expression. Mari got on InuYasha's back and we took to the air. I stretched out my wings and couldn't help but smile as the exhilarating feel of flying filled me; this is where I belonged, every movement was instinctual. We reached the top of a cliff and the hair reappeared.

"Left, no right!" Mari instructed InuYasha.

"Which one?" He yelled back, frustrated. I began slashing with my daggers, cutting off chunks of hair at a time.

"INUYASHA!" I heard Mari yell. I looked to see her sitting on the edge of the cliff, and InuYasha being dragged away by the hair. I swooped down and picked her up, flying after him as he struggled uselessly against an opponent he could not see. We reached a large clearing and in the center was Yura's stronghold; a massive ball of black hair.

Yura was swinging about her web like an acrobat, laughing in her innocent voice.

"Oh my! Look what splendid prey I have caught!" She giggled as she inspected InuYasha, who was still struggling futilely against his invisible captors. "You're InuYasha, aren't you?"

He glared at her. "How do you know of me, bitch?"

"InuYasha… the Hanyou who acts as a lapdog for a reincarnated miko. We all know you intend to collect the shards of the Shikon No Tama. You've gained quite the reputation among the Oni, you know."

"That girl is an Oni?" I whispered, surprised. Mari nodded.

"I suspected as much, what with her love of hair, yet her obvious lack of it." She whispered back.

"I'll kill you all, anyways. Then I can collect these at my leisure." She continued, holding up a shard of the Shikon No Tama, the same one she'd stolen from us before we went back down the well.

"You're going to kill us, huh?" InuYasha mocked. "I'll make you regret ever coming near us!"

InuYasha lunged and Yura pulled her hair tighter, intending to sever his head from his body. When it did not work, she drew the sword at her hip and slashed him, drawing blood on his shoulder.

"Oh goody," She delighted, licking the blood from the blade. "I didn't know what I was going to do if this didn't harm you," She continued, staring lovingly at the sword. "La. This blade is every Oni's dream; it can slice through flesh and bone in a single swipe, without severing a single strand of hair."

I handed the bow and arrows back to Mari and set her down before stretching out my wings and flying off; I had an idea. I reached a nearby village and found a burning torch, picking it up and setting the surrounding hair on fire. The stench of burning hair was putrid, but I tied a strip of fabric around my nose and mouth before continuing with my task. By the time I returned to Yura's stronghold, the flames had reached it and the ball of hair had been torn open, a thousand skulls hanging loose. I wrinkled my nose in disgust but was snapped to reality by a scream.

Yura had manipulated the burning strands to cover Mari, who screamed as the heat engulfed her. I saw red and felt my body shake and explode with rage. From my back, two massive moon-silver wings emerged, bigger and stronger than the ones I had previously. My bones went hollow and my muscles tightened like springs, strength pouring into them. My skin was smooth and flawless, and my stripes and eyes flickered like teal fire. My clothes turned into blinding silver energy before reforming. I was now wearing a sleeveless white top that had loose horizontal wrinkles but clung to my torso like an extra layer of skin. A pair of the most comfortable teal yoga pants replaced my teal leggings and white rabbit fur lined moccasins covered my feet.

I took to the air. My wings lifting me effortlessly and screamed in rage as a sword appeared seemingly from thin air. The blade pulsed as I swiped it, cutting though the web of hair smoothly. I was by the Oni's side in a blink, stabbing her through the heart. She blinked at me before saying in her infuriating girly voice:

"La. Well, that wasn't very nice, was it?" I pulled my blade out and parried the strike she threw at me with her own blade. As we dueled, I saw out of the corner of my eye that InuYasha had freed one hand, covering it in his own blood. While I distracted the Oni bitch, he slashed his claws.

"Blades of Blood!" He cried as he took off her hand. She stared at the stump.

"My hand…" She said, still infuriatingly alive. I nearly screamed in rage; how was the bitch still standing?

"Try and control your hair now!" InuYasha mocked. Determinedly, the Oni put the comb in her mouth and continued to manipulate the strands like a master puppeteer. The severed hand with the sword lunged at me, striking up another fight. The skulls came crashing down on InuYasha, who sliced through them easily. Just then, an arrow shot past, skimming the bitch's cheek and leaving a long cut. We all turned to see Mari, alive and unharmed; standing in a confident archer's pose and glaring at Yura from under the hood of InuYasha's cloak.

"Die whore!" She screamed, drawing another arrow and letting it fly. It struck Yura's other hand with such force that it severed it from her arm. The now handless Oni blinked before reattaching the hand. She drew a dagger and swiped at InuYasha again, just as her detached hand stuck up a fight with me again. I heard a determined grunt from somewhere above me and assumed Mari was doing something to help us. Suddenly, a CRACK was heard and Yura screamed, plunging the dagger through InuYasha's chest twice through before seeming to dissolve, as if a potent acid was devouring her very being.

Mari walked over to InuYasha to hand him his shroud and thank him as my full demon form left me, only the feathered cloak and pulsing blade remaining. I sheathed the blade in my belt and scanned the area until I found what I was looking for. The shard of the Jewel of Four Souls was laying in a pile of skulls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

~3rd Person POV~

Lord Sesshomaru and his minion Jaken were traveling again, looking for the grave of the Lord's father, and in it the sword he so desired. They passed by a samurai army and with a casual swipe, the taiyoukai took off the head of one soldier.

"You bastards are in the way," He addressed the army, still casually. "Get lost." The army merely stared back incredulously.

Jaken held up the staff of two heads and the woman's head began to moan.

"It appears your father's tomb is elsewhere, my lord." Jaken said unnecessarily. "The woman's face is screeching, my lord."

"These bastards aren't human!" One warrior finally realized. "Surround them, exterminate them!"

"How barbaric," Sesshomaru tsk'd in distaste as he turned his back to the army and kept walking. "Jaken, I'll leave these _bakas_ to you."

"Heh," Jaken chuckled evilly as he raised his staff. A wave of power struck the army and soon, all that was left of the humans was a puddle of acidic blood.

"Pardon me, my lord," Jaken said, jumping in the boat behind Sesshomaru and rowing. "But InuYasha would know about the tomb, would he not?"

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru pondered. Jaken found himself pinned a second later, "Do not speak of the filthy hanyou in my presence! Besides, I heard he was sealed up for the last fifty years."

"Please, I beg for your forgiveness, my lord!" Jaken groveled. "But the seal, the spell on the hanyou was broken. InuYasha is awake!" The imp cried.

"Hn?"

~Mari POV~

"Treatment for my wounds?" InuYasha asked patronizingly from his tree. "Feh. Don't need any." He closed his eyes again. Dove looked at me and I nodded.

"Osuwari!" She yelled.

CRASH CHINK THUNK!

InuYasha fell from the tree, crashing through the branches ungracefully. I jumped on his struggling form, straddling his waist. I began to pull his cloak open to check the stab wounds as InuYasha stilled. Suddenly, he began to fight ever harder, and I clamped down on him with my legs, immediately realizing the reason for his struggling. He was aroused. I smirked and purposely ground against him, acting as if I had no idea what I was doing as I continued my quest to asses his wounds.

"Take your clothes off!" I demanded. He was panting heavily, his face flushed.

"No! I don't want to!" He resisted. I groaned huskily, deliberately grinding again and looked him in the eyes as I leaned in. He froze and I blinked prettily at him.

"Please?" I breathed, my breath fanning over his face. He inhaled sharply, his eyes darkening. "Please let me treat your wounds?" I asked. He stared, entranced, for a second longer before throwing me off and standing, his billowy pants barely hiding his excitement.

"Don't you understand?" He asked, frustrated; pulling his shirt open, baring his chest to me. I stared at it for a minute lustily before it registered that his skin was flawless. "My body is special!" He finished, pulling his shirt closed. My only thought was: _'you're damn right about that!'_ I stood and brushed myself off.

"Well, was that so hard? All you had to do was tell me that you had fast regenerating powers and I'd have left you alone!" Suddenly, something attached itself to his bare chest.

WHAPP! InuYasha slapped the bug. To my surprise, the thing sprang right up… and started to talk!

The bug said that he was called Myouga the flea demon and we walked back to Lady Kaede's hut to talk some more. He claimed he came with urgent news. We reached the hut and entered without a thought. Lady Kaede took one look at Dove and nodded her head.

"Yes, I thought that might be the case." She said in an all-knowing way. Dove looked at her, confused.

"Huh?" Lady Kaede sighed and explained.

"Your new form. I sensed something amiss in your auras the day you two arrived. Both of you are full demons, and the last of your kind. You were both born in this era; I suspect your father was Shirori and mother was Munkimu; they were the last mated moon bird demons." She explained that Dove and I were sisters and that I was going to become a demon on my birthday as well. We hugged each other and jumped around in glee for a few minutes. We snapped to attention at the sound of Lady Kaede's voice. "I remember hearing about your father, InuYasha; they say he was a Great Dog Demon, Lord of the Western Lands."

"I don't really remember," InuYasha mumbled, seemingly disinterested with the change of subject. But I could see the pain in his eyes.

"He was a strong and imposing youkai Lord," Myouga pitched in. "And his blood was sweeter than anything," The flea reminisced excitedly, hugging himself happily.

"What about his Okaa-san," I asked softly. I was caught off guard when InuYasha turned to me in a rage. "Shut up, will you?" He yelled. "She died a long time ago." I understood his defensiveness, my mother and father- or at least my human mother and father- had died a long time ago, too. So I merely looked at him and whispered an apology quietly that he seemed to accept.

"His hahaue-sama was very beautiful…" Myouga began, but InuYasha reached out and squashed the flea demon under his thumb and left. Dove and I exchanged an ESP-type look and got up to follow him. We found him sitting on the roof of a shed and sat on either side of him, remaining silent; just looking up at the night sky.

"You know," Dove began softly. "My human parents died when I was only three years old. I had no living relatives, and was put in a foster home. Two people from England decided that they wanted me to live with them, and I was sent away from the only home I knew when I was seven. My only memory of my original parents is the night they died, they were killed by a tornado and I lived. I felt guilty for that for a long time." She stopped talking and we all sat in silence for a minute. "Now we are just figuring out that we never even knew our birth parents."

Again, all went silent. InuYasha sighed and lay on his back after a few minutes, and I joined him. Dove excused herself quietly, silently taking to the air. After five more minutes, InuYasha spoke.

"So what is your story?" He asked softly. I sighed and began.

"It's not pretty," I admitted, "I was older than Dove when my parents died, and I have more memories of them. I had just turned ten, and we were going to stay at an inn for the night before traveling to a camping ground. My Otou-san was unloading our things when he was shot in the head." I paused, a tear rolling down my cheek, the quiet sobs snagging my words.

"You see, in the future, there a-are these things called guns; they are very deadly w-weapons that can kill a person from o-over 3,000 meters. My dad was h-hit with one of those, a-and then my Okaa-san and I were r-raped. My Okaa-san was k-killed in front of me, and I was b-beaten to the point of death as the assailants stole o-our things and ran off. The p-police- the men w-whose job it is to prevent this s-sort of thing- never found those m-men, and I was s-sent to live with my G-grandfather and baby b-brother who we d-didn't take with us, thank kami-sama." The tears were flowing freely, steadily soaking my cheeks and the collar of my shirt. InuYasha rolled on his side and gathered me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed until we both fell asleep.

I woke to hear birds chirping and felt slightly damp from the dew that had fallen overnight. I burrowed deeper into the warm thing next to me, and stirred when it let out a low, rumbling chuckle. I furrowed my brow until last night came flooding back and then moaned as I squeezed InuYasha tighter, delighted he'd stayed out all night with me.

"Mari-san," He whispered, his voice rough with sleep. I cracked open an eye and whimpered at the burning light of the sun. He chuckled again. "Mari-san, we have to get up. Dove was calling for you; she wants you to spar with her. Besides, I have to talk to Lady Kaede about the jewel and our journey." I groaned again and rolled over, standing unsteadily on the slightly slanted rooftop. InuYasha followed suit, and we walked hand in hand to Kaede's hut.

. -:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

InuYasha and I continued to meet on the rooftop every night. We didn't always talk, but we did touch. It started off as just gazing at the stars and holding hands, but soon we would discuss things that irked us, scared us, and just general stuff. I would almost always end up in his lap, gazing up at the moon and stars as he rested his head in the crook of my shoulder. I remember the time I told him my past in more detail very clearly. And then what came after it.

~FLASHBACK~

_I leaned into InuYasha's shoulder and cried as I finished my story. After a moment, he spoke softly._

"_Thank you for telling me this," He rumbled into my ear. "But one thing you did not mention was this necklace. You clutched it for the entire story and yet you never mentioned it."_

_I pulled back and grinned slightly, wiping my tears. "I didn't mention it because I have no idea how I got it," I confessed wryly. "I have always had it, and Dove has one too, only hers has a teal gem."_

_My necklace was like a part of me, I had worn it for as long as I could remember, yet I had no memory of ever taking it off. The gem was sapphire blue and edged with white gold vines. The chain was a simple thin chain link style with no clasp. It was too small to even pull over my head. Dove's was the same way. We had never given much thought to them, having them was like having an arm or a leg; it was normal._

"_I have a theory," InuYasha said slowly. I nodded eagerly. Now that he had brought it up, I wanted to know where they had come from._

"_Many youkai have weapons that are passed down through their line, but the weapons are not immediately obvious. I think if you grabbed it and willed it to be a sword, it would become one." I blinked. That was certainly plausible. Dove and I were sisters, after all. _

_I grabbed my necklace and squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating. I felt the necklace pulse and suddenly, a handle replaced it. I opened my eyes and there in my hand was a long blade about the length of my arm, and shimmering with a blue aura of power. The gem on my necklace was gone, and I touched the sword to the chain experimentally. The sword shrank and attached itself to the chain, once more becoming a gemstone._

_I looked up at InuYasha, grinning like an idiot. "Come on, we have to show Dove!"_

~FLASHBACK~

I touched my necklace as I remembered that night, settling myself deeper into the hanyou's arms. I recalled another important night like it, the night of my birthday.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Happy birthday, Mari," Dove said sleepily as we finished cleaning up the mess in the village. The party the villagers and Dove had thrown for me had been a blast, but was very chaotic and draining. I looked towards the roof InuYasha and I shared and she grinned. _

"_Go, I sense him waiting for you." She smiled tiredly and yawned. "Besides, I am going to bed soon; kami, it has been a long day." I nodded and gave her a hug as I bounded off to the roof._

_I sat down next to InuYasha silently, grabbing his hand. He pulled me close. _

"_You should be changing soon," He said, I turned to look at him._

"_I have been meaning to ask you, how is it that Dove and I are sisters, yet we are so close together, birthday-wise?" He seemed confused before a light went off in his mind._

"_Oh, I had forgotten you do not know," He began. "Demon twins are not like human ones. One twin is always born one month and eleven days later. The reason why is that normal human twins develop at more or less the same rate. Demon twins use small increments of their mother's power as their own while inside the womb. If both twins took the same amount, the mother would die. Therefore, one twin gets more than the other. This twin is born first. After that twin is living off it's own power, the remaining, weaker twin is free to take more of the mother's power to complete it's own growing process without killing the mother. Does that make sense?"_

_I nodded thoughtfully. "I guess so, but it is a bit strange for me, being raised as a human and all." He nodded and pulled me closer._

"_I suppose it would be," I cried out as something stirred inside me. My change had begun._

~END FLASHBACK~

I now had long platinum hair, and black wings. I had two sapphire stripes on each cheek, and one wraparound stripe on my left wrist. Whereas Dove smelled like water from a spring and sweet grass, I smelled like cedar wood and the morning breeze. Our scents were almost impossible to pick up unless you were well acquainted with us, due to the fact we smelled like natural things, which we were surrounded by. Hair was curly and hers was straight. We were pretty easy to tell apart, and for that I was thankful.

I had two forms, battle and regular, whereas Dove had three, battle, political, and regular. My regular form was my usual halter top and blue jeans, demon markings and spiky black wings that were good for speed but had terrible maneuverability. They were also retractable. My battle form consisted of a black halter dress that clung to my curved and fell loose at the hemline in a diagonal fashion, the side cut out to reveal a demon marking much like the one on Dove's collarbone, a design of swirls and a star. I also wore a pair of blue and black striped thigh-high socks.

Dove's normal form is her boat neck sweater dress, teal leggings, and wings identical to mine except silver. Her political form was simple enough, a sleeveless dress with a white chest, teal torso, and upside down v-line hem skirt and teal leggings. On her shoulders was a silver feathered cape that doubled as the strongest type of body armor and an extra limb of sorts, seeing as her youkai was infused in it so it moved at her will. Her battle form was simple, huge silver wings, teal yoga pants, white rabbit fur moccasins, and a tight fitting white wrinkle top, sleeveless. She, being the elder of us and by extension the eldest moonbird alive, was the head of our clan and in charge of all political manners, hence the extra form. We both inherited the title "Lady" and we both insisted none of our friends use it.

I was startled from my thoughts as InuYasha pushed me down, throwing himself over top of me.

"Stay down," He hissed warningly. I looked into his eyes in confusion."There is a huge amount of youkai overhead," He explained, his voice as silent as a breath. But I caught it and looked up, sensing them now as well.

A carriage pulled by crow demons was flying overhead, and a woman peeked her head out mournfully. I startled, something about her seemed familiar.

"What? Okaa-san!" InuYasha cried out in shock. My eyes widened, I thought he had told me his mother was dead!

"InuYasha…" His mother cried back mournfully, looking so weak and helpless as the demons carried her farther away. All of a sudden, Dove burst out of the shack below us, her sword glowing teal in the moonlit darkness and her posture alert.

"What is going on out here?" She asked, her eyes darting everywhere at once, assessing the situation. Her yes lit up in half understanding and I didn't bother to explain, knowing she had caught on.

Suddenly, a great demon rose from the land, catching the flying carriage and crushing it. InuYasha cried out in alarm and began to race towards the scene.

Suddenly, flames leapt at him and he was forced to stop.

"Jaken," I heard a cold voice say as Dove and I raced closer. "We'll talk first, kill later," I looked up and saw who, based upon InuYasha's description, could only be Lord Sesshomaru; InuYasha's half brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

~Dove's POV~

I stared up at the most beautiful being I had ever seen in awe. He had long silvery hair, yet he looked anything but old. His ears were pointed and his demon markings were a red/violet color. There were two stripes on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his forehead. His features were… pretty, to say the least; yet he maintained a distinctly male presence about him. He had broad shoulders and harrow hips. He wore the finest clothes, a white version of InuYasha's outfit and a little armor. On one shoulder was a fur boa that looked as if it were woven of the softest, warmest dog fur in the world.

He was Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half brother. Despite his looks, I instantly formed a dislike for this man, I had heard too many stories of his cruelty.

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha's growl echoed in the silence, confirming my conclusion. "You BASTARD!"

"Oh, well done," Sesshomaru smirked attractively- er, that is, _sarcastically_. "It seems you've remembered the face of your older brother," He mocked. I couldn't stop the thought that flitted though me mind.

'_Who WOULDN'T remember your face!"_ My mind screamed, drooling over his looks once again. I shook my head as if to shake the thought from my mind and noticed that Mari had transformed her gem into a sword and was moving to back InuYasha up. I hastened to do the same, leveling my famous glare at the handsome lord.

'_God damn my weakness for hot men.'_ I cursed myself internally.

"Ah, seems as if you have acquired some companions. Tell me; why do two beautiful demoness like yourselves protect such a worthless hanyou?" I tried very hard not to get caught up on the beautiful part and kept my glare steady.

"Tell me;" Mari mocked. "How such an _all powerful_ Lord like yourself became such a self-righteous arsehole," She leveled the same glare as me at him. His golden eyes burned with anger; obviously he caught the insult. Heh, sometimes, Mari can be a bit… um, daunting, I suppose is the word for it. She is a nice person generally, but if you piss her of… *shudders* well, even I am afraid of that. That is why I never piss her off.

"How dare you, bitch!" The little imp- Jaken, I think his name is- squeaked in outrage. "How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru with such impertinence, wench! Apologize immediately." Mari and I exchanged a glance. As one, our wings unfolded and we began to glow teal and sapphire as InuYasha grinned menacingly.

"How about we don't apologize, and pretend we did," I suggested casually.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said, never raising his voice, changing his tone, or changing his expression; and yet, we all fell silent. It was quite impressive, I had to admit. "A hanyou whose mother is a vile creature; you have brought shame upon our family," Sesshomaru said, pulling some chains. I realized that these chains held a woman who looked like InuYasha. It had to be his mother. But wait, I thought his mother was dead…

"Sesshomaru, you bastard," InuYasha growled. "Did you come all the way here just to fucking say that?"

"Moron, I do not have such spare time." Sesshomaru scoffed. "I have come to ask you the location of father's tomb."

"Father's tomb?" InuYasha asked incredulously. "I have no idea."

"Is that so? Well then, it can't be helped. You mother will just have to suffer." Sesshomaru sighed in mock regret, his expression never wavering as the chains tightened and the woman in them cried out in pain.

"You think I am stupid, you bastard?" InuYasha yelled. "Okaa-san has been dead for years! You phony-"

"What an idiot you are, little brother," Sesshomaru cut him off, his tone almost amused now. I nearly swooned when he smiled, the coldness in his eyes somehow making him attractive. God, I was fucked up so bad. Mari, on the other hand, shivered in fear at this expression.

"His smile," She whispered, too soft for anyone but me to hear. "His smile reminds me of death. Like he only smiles when he is about to kill someone," I nodded, acting like I understood. Which I did, I just didn't agree.

"Your mother's soul was brought back from the dead. I even gave her a body," He smiled again and looked down at us.

"InuYasha," The woman yelled. "Don't concern yourself with me! I have died once, it shall not be such a burden this time," The huge demon that Sesshomaru stood upon caught the woman in it's hand and we heard the popping of several bones as they broke. The woman made no noise, but tensed as if in pain and shock. The woman was dropped and I charged at the same time as InuYasha. Mari rushed to the woman's side and checked her over.

"Mari-san!" InuYasha yelled as we fought the demon. "Take Okaa-san and get out of here!"

"You will not get away!" Sesshomaru yelled, leaping towards Mari. I leapt away from the demon and intercepted the taiyoukai's path. I met his claws with my sword and he growled at me, his golden eyes bleeding into red and violet. I swiped at him a few times, forcing him back. InuYasha and Mari were hauling InuYasha's Okaa-san off.

I panicked and looked up at the attacking taiyoukai. Suddenly, I felt my demon side take over. I sheathed my sword and clapped my hands together. When I drew them apart, a glowing ball of teal energy formed, and I threw it at my handsome attacker. A flash of silver dominated my vision and the world went black.

. -:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

I blinked my eyes open and immediately tried to sit up, but found that I could not. I could see Mari's curly hair and her back, but nothing else. I couldn't speak; but I could hear. Problem was, the conversation I was hearing made no sense to me.

Izayoi spoke first. "I shall return to the otherworld from here, the border between this world and the next." She said to who I assumed was InuYasha. The response confirmed my suspicions, and a small part of my consciousness began to attack whatever bind was on my body and voice with my powers. "InuYasha, it seems you really have grown up," She continued, a note of wistful pride in her voice.

"Feh." InuYasha scoffed, sounding distinctly embarrassed. "Well, yeah," He said in the same tone. "I was still a little tyke when you died…"

"I am sorry," Izayoi said softly. "It must have been very painful for you."

"Not really," InuYasha said, sounding indifferent. "Besides, you shouldn't blame yourself,"

A pause and then Izayoi spoke again. "InuYasha, look at the water's surface."

"So you remember InuYasha, when you were very young?" I was cut off from listening as my powers broke though whatever hold had been on me, just as Mari flashed blue, having broken free as well. I sat up, and she leapt to her feet, running towards the mother and son.

"InuYasha!" Mari cried out. I looked up to see the Izayoi clutching InuYasha close, cooing in his ear lovingly. At first, nothing seemed amiss. But then I noticed their reflection. The woman had no face!

'_Trickery!'_ my mind screamed in outrage, my humanoid demon form springing forth as Mari's had already done. _'Lies!'_

I jumped forward and kicked the air, sending a force equivalent to that of a sonic boom right at the nothing woman. But she held fast to her 'son' and resumed her loving coos. I snarled in frustration. Mari's face lit up. I knew that look, she had an idea!

"Attack their reflection on three!" She ordered. I was confused, but I didn't question it.

"Three!" Mari yelled. She threw a ball of blue fire at the reflection, just as I scraped the air with my claws, sending four sonic waves at it. The result was the water in the river almost emptying onto the bank before trickling back in, their reflection effectively distorting.

I had noticed the imp Jaken by the nothing woman and InuYasha before we attacked, but when I looked up after the displacement of their reflection I saw that InuYasha's body had ripped itself from the nothing woman's and the imp was gone. Mari ran towards him and I followed at a more moderate pace.

"Damn it," He cursed, curling his arms around his knees.

"InuYasha, I have figured out the location of the tomb," A familiar voice said. I drew my sword and looked up, my teal eyes ablaze in my rage and a fierce protectiveness filling me. One talon slashed at the taiyoukai in front of me, but he dodged. I was no longer entranced by his looks. Anyone who would use another's deceased mother to gather information was immediately put in the _'Kill on Sight'_ column on my shit list. My silver wings glowed with a teal aura, and I noticed Mari had flown up beside me, her wings glowing blue.

Sesshomaru ignored us as if we were mere mosquitoes. "And to think, it was in such a fantastic place that even this Sesshomaru wouldn't have found it."

With that, he grabbed InuYasha and held him off the ground. He chuckled as he tore out InuYasha's eye, and held up a black pearl.

"Chichi-ue placed his corpse in here," He mused, rolling the pearl between his claws as Mari and I hovered in shock. "Perhaps to keep it from being violated."

"Bastard," InuYasha growled, getting up from the ground and clutching his eye socket. "Just for that, you went so far as to create a fake copy of my mother. I will kill you!" He lunged at the same time as Mari and I. But a vortex had opened before we got there, and Sesshomaru and Jaken prepared to jump through it. Before Sesshomaru did, he turned to slash at InuYasha, who couldn't stop in time to avoid it. The blood sprayed and InuYasha stood, unharmed, the nothing woman on the ground in front of him, slashed to pieces.

"The nothing woman," I began, shocked as I realized what had happened.

"Protected him?" Mari finished for me, sounding equally shocked. Sesshomaru merely scoffed.

"Pathetic motherly love; useless creature," He kicked the corpse before jumping through the portal. I shook off my shock and followed, sensing Mari and InuYasha do the same. I looked back to see the hanyou still clutching his right eye socket with a look of pure fury on his face.

Immediately, I was disorientated beyond belief. First I thought I was upside down so I flipped mid air, only to realize the giant skeleton was now upside down so I flipped again and landed in a neat crouch, my head spinning. Mari landed next to me in a similar fashion, and InuYasha fell on his back, the impact knocking the breath from his lungs. We stood as we regained our senses and took to the air, gliding over the bottomless gorge towards the center of this alternate universe we seemed to be in, where the absolutely massive skeleton of a dog lay.

"That is his true form," A voice spoke suddenly. We all looked to see Myouga the flea, hitching a ride on InuYasha's shoulder. "Free of all spells. There is a treasured sword amongst your father's remains, and Sesshomaru intends to take it for himself."

"I've finally found you," A cold voice purred as we walked inside the skeleton. I tried really hard not to gag at the thought of what we were actually walking through. I could tell Mari felt the same way. "Tetsusaiga," The voice purred once more. I translated that to English in my head. Huh. Steel-cleaving fang. Whaddya know. The killing perfection desired a steel-cleaving fang.

We entered to see Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the skeleton, gripping the hilt of a rusty sword lovingly, his wrist curved elegantly as he prepared to rip it from the bone it was embedded in.

"They say the one who holds this sword in their hand will inherit their father's spiritual power, my Lord," Jaken said in awe. I rolled my eyes as they continued to ignore us and held onto my necklace gem, willing it into sword form once more. Mari did the same on my left, while InuYasha curved his claws threateningly on my right.

Sesshomaru pulled the sword… and pulled… and yanked once more as his hand began to burn.

"Hn?" He said, staring with that same disinterested look at his smoking hand. Jaken gasped.

"It won't come out?" He asked, obviously befuddled.

"Figures, there is a spell on it," Sesshomaru observed. InuYasha chose this opportunity to charge.

"We're not finished yet!" He yelled as he slashed the empty air where his half brother had stood only moments before.

"Did you just come to dig your own grave? Or could it be that you care for a chance at our Chichi-ue's prized sword, the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru asked coolly from his new position, having used his full demonic speed to move in the blink of an eye. I looked at Mari and we were about to jump in when Myouga spoke up.

"You must not interfere," He told us. "The battle must remain between the sons of the Inu no Taisho. Any interference at this moment could cost InuYasha his life." Mari and I reluctantly backed off, hovering over the battle scene like two overgrown hummingbirds. Myouga jumped down onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Draw it out, InuYasha-sama!" He urged. "Sesshomaru-sama," The flea demon yelled. "You could not draw it out, could you?"

"…Are you suggesting that the half-breed could?" A tinge of disbelief tainted the normally neutral tone of the taiyoukai. Mari and I nodded to each other, agreeing that it was a good time to interfere.

We dropped gracefully down in full battle form, our short and spiky wings replaced by long powerful ones, my leggings turned into silky yoga pants and a white spandex shirt with no sleeves. My normally loose side ponytail was pulled up 80's style in order to keep it out of my way. Mari's halter top had grown into a dress with a slit in the side, showing off her demon markings on the right side of her torso and thigh high blue and black striped socks covering her legs. We landed soundlessly on either side of InuYasha, our swords glowing with our teal and blue miko powers.

About a month ago, Lady Kaede had told us that while the Shikon had manifested itself inside me, Mari had more of Kikyou's soul inside her body. Kaede had pulled both of us into a meditative trance to inspect our souls. She found that while we did have Kikyou's reincarnated soul within us, we also had our own souls. It was most unusual, and nobody knew what it meant. I was snapped out of my recollection by InuYasha's yelling.

"I am not interested in some old sword!" he yelled, lunging at Sesshomaru once more. Sesshomaru dodged his attacks effortlessly, and I noted that he had not attacked InuYasha yet, only dodged.

"You cannot win unarmed, InuYasha," Myouga urged once more. "The sword…"

"Shut up!" InuYasha growled. I rolled my eyes. Mari spoke up, giving InuYasha a pause. I noted that Sesshomaru did not take advantage of this either. How strange.

"InuYasha," My sister called. "If you can't hurt him physically, hit him in the ego! Draw the sword, do what he could not!" InuYasha looked at the sword, contemplatively. Finally, he walked over and grasped the hilt, and pulled.

Nothing happened.

I groaned and resisted the urge to smack somebody. InuYasha lunged at the now amused looking Sesshomaru again, which the elder brother again dodged effortlessly. Jaken seemed to regain his senses and began shooting fire at us from the staff of skulls. Mari and I slashed at him, taking to the air to come at him from all sides. I had to hand it to the imp, he was fast when the situation arose. He managed to flip Mari's sword across the cavern. She did the first thing that came to mind, she grabbed the Tetsusaiga, and pulled.

SCRAK!

The sword slid from the bone like it was buttered. Everyone paused to stare at my sister. She looked sheepish.

"Heh, oops," She sweat dropped. "It just… slipped out," I sniggered.

"That's what she said!" I yelled as I lunged at Jaken once more. The imp blocked me despite his shock, and I saw Mari cornered by Sesshomaru across the cavern. I knocked the hilt of my sword against Jaken's head, rendering him unconscious. I looked up to see poison spewing from Sesshomaru's claws, melting everything as my twin tried to ward off the attack with the Tetsusaiga.

"NO!" InuYasha and I yelled in unison. We attacked, InuYasha moving faster than I thought possible and swiping Sesshomaru, shattering his chest plate armor. I swiped at him with my sword, leaving a gash about an inch deep from his waist to his neck. He didn't even flinch and I growled, knowing I was about to assume my **full demon** form. My sword melted back onto my necklace and my bones twisted. My fingers stretched into talons and silver white feathers appeared all over my body, my feathered cape blending seamlessly onto my skin as I turned into a moonbird the size of a three story house.

I let loose an earsplitting screech, and dove at the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru's form blurred as he changed into a dog of equal size to my true form, and we began our deadly dance. I lunged and he dodged, swiping at my wing. He missed as I pulled into a sharp incline, scratching the top of his head with my talons. He roared as the blood dripped over his muzzle and jumped into the air, slashing three gashes across my stomach. I barely felt the pain, and dived at him once more. I missed and a voice gave us both a pause. Mari.

She was alive, standing with a smile, holding the Tetsusaiga out to a bewildered InuYasha. The hanyou took it and smiled back at my twin for a moment before lunging at Sesshomaru.

"I'll cover this sword with your blood!" He yelled as the sword pulsed, changing into something else, something other than the rusty blade it first appeared to be. Something that resembled… a fang? InuYasha barely noticed, running the sword up Sesshomaru's foreleg and sliced it off. The transformed taiyoukai howled in outrage and with a flash of light, I was pulled towards him and squeezed. I screeched in alarm as I was taken away from the tomb, and my sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPPIE!**

~Mari's POV~

"DOVE!" I screamed as my sister was orbed away. She resembled a giant peregrine falcon only with white feathers in her true form. A moonbird. But now she was being kidnapped by Sesshomaru. I took off, trying uselessly to follow the orb. I stopped after a while, panting and out of energy, weeping on my knees. A warm hand touched my shoulder a minute later. InuYasha. I turned into him and sobbed, clutching his red haori in my fists. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my neck.

I knew he cared for my sister, too. We were the first two people besides Kikyou and his mother to show him any kindness. Dove had become his pseudo sister, and we had all gone through so much in these last few months. All I knew was that we had to get her back, the how and when were irrelevant.

. -:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

~Two Days Later~

We arrived at Lady Kaede's village in silence. We had tried to pick up a scent for nearly a day before giving up, deciding to talk to Lady Kaede. InuYasha had carried me here in his arms, and I slept fitfully the whole time. We entered the little town in silence, not speaking until we reached Kaede's hut, our hands intertwined. I couldn't help the thrill that went through me when InuYasha had grabbed my hand, despite our situation. We pushed aside the door flap of the medicine woman's hut and sat next to her.

"I have been expecting you," She spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Kami told me you would arrive, and who you seek. Dove has been kidnapped, and I am afraid you will not like what I have to say," She said wisely, her voice raspy and smooth, revealing years of experience and knowledge.

"What?" I asked. "What has kami said to do?"

"Kami came with his sister, fate, and explained to me that you must not follow Dove," Kaede said. I was about to cry out in protest but she held up a hand to silence me, her remaining eye boring into my own. "Listen, child. You will see your sister again. It is Dove's fate to journey with Lord Sesshomaru, just as it is your fate to journey with InuYasha." She continued, and I calmed a bit at the news that I would see Dove again. "You are destined to find the jewel shards, and to defeat those who try to stop you. Dove is fated to travel with Sesshomaru-sama and defeat an equal foe, yet one who will make a far greater impression on all of us."

I pondered this for a moment. "When will I see her again?" I asked. Lady Kaede chuckled.

"Sooner than you think, child. Do not fret,"

. -:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

It was a few weeks after Lady Kaede had told us that Dove was safe but we could not look for her. I understood that our destinies were different, but that did not stop me from worrying. InuYasha worried too, I could tell even if he denied it. But I had made a silent agreement with him; neither of us were going to dwell on the unchangeable. Dove was gone, and we would see her again soon. No sense in wallowing in grief. So we went about out hunt as usual, and I began to smile and act normally once more.

One day InuYasha and I were sent off on an adventure of a different kind. I had been bathing in my bikini swimsuit and InuYasha was keeping watch for lechers. Which meant he was watching me bathe. I didn't mind, though, I had picked this suit with him in mind.

It was a black string halter top with silver stars. The silver matched my curly hair perfectly and the clack brought my tanned skin down a notch, making me look like a silver angel with clothes of night sky. My blue stripes swirled down my thighs and arms, a shade darker than normal because of my lust for the hanyou above me, but he did not need to know that. ;)

I splashed and giggled, playing with the fish before stretching out to dry on the shoreline, my knee length wet curls framing my physic. InuYasha walked over to me and I cracked one eye open.

"What?" I asked curiously. And then I saw his face. He was looking at me with unmistakable lust. I smiled, playing the part of the temptress now. "You can touch me, InuYasha," I said matter-of-factly. "I know that you are curious, in any case." He gulped heavily and reached out. I shivered as his warm hand came in contact with my bare torso. He let his hands wander, dragging them down my flat stomach, caressing my thighs, and back up to carefully and deliberately touch the sides of my breasts. I moaned and leaned closer, nipping the tip of his puppy ear. He shuddered as the milky white ears twitched and swiveled. I giggled.

"Good," I praised. "Now keep going," He nodded and complied, resting his palms fully over my breasts and massaging them ever so slightly, peaking my nipples. I reached back and untied the halter string behind my neck, peeling the fabric from my girls and replacing his hands over my now bare breasts. He exhaled heavily as his mouth found purchase on my shoulder and neck joint, sucking greedily. I moaned again, this time louder. "Keep going," I urged.

He pulled back to look into my eyes, as if to ask, 'are you sure?' I nodded and took one of his hands, my blue eyes never leaving his molten gold. I placed his hand on my lower abdomen, just above my bikini bottom. He slid it to my hip and slowly untied the knot there, kneading my breast with his other hand, still gazing into my eyes. I moaned as his hand inched closer to my wet and ready womanhood. I arched into him.

"More, InuYasha," I moaned. As I watched, his eyes darkened and his hand reached my lower lips, catching the moisture there and spreading it around lazily.

"So wet," He whispered, almost sounding awed.

"It is wet for you," I whispered back. "It gets wet when I am aroused." His eyes darkened further and he inhaled deeply.

"It smells delicious," He seemed to hesitate. "May I… taste it?" my breath caught and I let out a moan of want.

"Please," I managed. "Please taste it," He ducked his head down, licking his way down my jawbone and neck, tracing my collar bone and finally pulling a nipple into his mouth to lick and suck it curiously. I moaned and laced my fingers in his hair, scratching the base of his ears, making him let out a guttural moan of his own. He continued down, nipping my stomach and laving my indented navel with his tongue.

He peeled aside the fabric of my bikini bottoms and slid them off of me, inhaling my scent before hesitantly licking my womanhood. He seemed to ponder the taste before groaning deeply and licking my slit fully with the flat of his tongue. I moaned and keened as he lapped my cunt like a dog. But I wasn't satisfied, so I decided to take control.

"Put your finger inside me," I ordered. He paused briefly before complying. "Move it in and out, curl it up when it is inside." He did as he was told and I moaned when he hit my pleasure spot, new fluid gushing from me. He seemed to like this and did it again, lapping up the liquid as it came out.

I was a shuddering ball of nerves at this point, helpless under him as I raked my nails across his shoulders and scratched the base of his ears, "Add another finger," I ordered breathlessly. He did and I gushed even more fluid. "And another," He stretched my channel as he did so and I shifted a bit in pain until I adjusted. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at me. I looked back at him, a question on my features.

"Mari," He began huskily, "Mate with me?" I stopped breathing and he rushed on. "You don't have to if you don't want to; but if you do, you should know that you will be bound to me for an eternity. If you don't well, don't worry-" I cut him off.

"InuYasha, of course I'll mate with you," I whispered, happy tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked them back. "Come here," I opened my arms and he crawled up slowly. I took his fingers, still wet with my juices, and licked them clean, my own tangy citrus taste coating my tongue. His eyes darkened, and I smiled up at him.

"You have to many clothes on," I scolded playfully, my fingers pushing off his fire rat haori and working on the buttons of his undershirt. He pushed off his hakamas and I noticed he wasn't wearing anything under them. His eight inch cock was hard and proudly erect, pressing against my thigh.

I rubbed against it as I pushed the last of his clothes from his body. I then untied the back of my swimsuit and took that off as well. We were both naked now, and unashamed. I looked at him, trying to convey all my love in that one look. He looked back intensely, his own love shining in his every movement. I reached in between us to grasp his cock, and used my thighs and free arm to flip us so I was straddling his waist. I kissed my way down his body, stoking him with my hand. He groaned huskily.

"My turn to taste you," I informed him, earning another moan. I inspected his cock. It was about eight inches, and the girth was such that I could barely wrap my hand around it. I was surprised to note he was circumcised, and watched in fascination as the precum dripped down the side. It was smooth like velvet, yet hard as steel. I squeezed it gently as I stroked it, rubbing my thumb over the slit to smear the precum over the bulbous head. He thrust his hips into my hand reflexively, and I smiled. I locked eyes with him and leaned down, giving the head a tiny kitten lick. He thrust again and I repeated it, torturing him with tiny licks until he got so frustrated he cried out.

"Please, Mari, please," He begged, "Taste it, suck me, please," I smiled before taking the head into my hot mouth, sucking greedily.

I noted the taste of his precum wasn't horrible, but not overly delicious. I could get used to it, though. I bobbed my head, sucking deeply on every upstroke, and forcing a little bit more into my mouth on every down stroke, rubbing the rest of it with my free hand, adding a little twist now and then. InuYasha was a mess underneath me, thrusting gently with his hips. Finally, when I thought I could handle it, I pulled up.

"Stand up," I demanded. He did so shakily, and I got onto my knees. "I want you," I began, looking up at him and stroking his cock. "To fuck my mouth at your leisure," He growled, his eyes turning pitch black.

"Dirty mouth we've got, bitch?" He rumbled huskily. I shivered. It seems like I had found a way to bring out his dominant side.

"Fuck my mouth already, InuYasha," I demanded. He grasped the back of my head and thrust his cock into my mouth roughly, thrusting erratically.

"Dirty girls need to be punished," He rumbled as he fucked my throat. I moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through it, relaxing my throat. He growled again and I sucked harder. Suddenly, he pulled me off his cock and flipped me onto my back, placing his cock at my mouth as he licked my dripping cunt. I moaned and engulfed him one more, craning my neck so I could swallow more.

"InuYasha," I let his cock fall out of my mouth as I panted. He was thrusting three fingers inside me, curling them to hit my g-spot and lapping my clit like the half dog demon he was. I could feel something tighten in my gut, and I tried to hold it in, but it crashed through me in waves of pleasure. I screamed his name as I came, my first ever orgasm washing over me.

He stopped what he was doing and flipped me onto my knees, prodding my entrance with the tip of his cock. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Be gentle," I breathed. He nodded and pushed in slowly, stretching my wet channel, my arousal heightening once again as my brain registered that he was _inside_ me. He reached some resistance and stopped. I looked at him and nodded once more. "Do it fast," I ordered. He nodded, and with one quick thrust, was seated fully inside me.

I moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Never before had I felt so full. My muscles clenched around him and his tried not to move, I could tell it was hard for him to stay so still. After a moment, the pain had almost completely faded, giving way to pleasure.

"Move," I said. He began to slowly thrust in and out. I moaned loudly as this sent hot shocks of pleasure through my body. "Faster," I panted. He thrust, responding to my verbal commands until he was just a blur, he wrapped his body over mine and reached down with one hand, rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. I screamed out my orgasm and clenched around him. He growled and wrapped his arms around my torso from behind, sinking his teeth into my neck while releasing his hot seed inside me.

He licked the healing mating mark shit and I shuddered at the new little pleasure waves this set off. I managed to flip us so I was lying limply on his chest and he on his back, his now flaccid cock still inside me. He tangled his fingers in my hair, which covered us like a blanket.

"I love you," he whispered. I lifted my head and kissed his jaw.

"I love you too," I smiled. "Just the way you are," we fell asleep, the setting sun disappearing and the moon winking down on us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

~Dove's POV~

I threw yet another rock at Sesshomaru, which he dodged. "I'm going to ask you One. More. Time." I bit out the words. "Why the hell did you take me?" Sesshomaru glared at me expressionlessly. This had been going on for a few minutes.

"My brother took my arm, so I took his companion." He finally answered. I stared at him incredulously.

"You do realize how fucking immature that is, right? Atonement. That is all I am, a form of friggin' atonement. Oh my kami, kill me now!" I begged. "Please kill me," Sesshomaru shrugged and his poison claws glowed green. "I WASN'T SERIOUS!" I screamed at him. He shrugged again and let his claws fall to his side.

I noticed the stump of his shoulder bleeding profusely and suddenly all the fight left me.

"Come here," He eyed me warily. "Just do it, pretty boy," I growled. He stepped closer and I reached into my pack, pulling out a pair of scissors and medical gauze in a sterilized package. I grabbed the bloodied sleeve and snipped it off, wrapping what was left of his arm tightly in the gauze.

Idly, I wondered why he had not killed me yet. I had even thrown rocks at him and he had merely dodged them. I noticed that he had not even fought InuYasha, his only goal seemed to be getting his hands on the sword. Tetsusaiga, he called it. he did not seem adverse to killing me, but he didn't seem opposed to it either. He remained almost infuriatingly neutral, the cold, emotionless iceberg that had sunk the proverbial Titanic.

I pulled the medical tape from my pack and secured the gauze silently before replacing everything and slinging my bag over my shoulder. He looked at me emotionlessly and I sighed. Did he ever change his expression? No. apparently not.

"Well, where to, then?" I asked. He did not answer, merely turned and ghosted into the forest. I followed with a light sigh. Where the hell else was I going to go?

. -:¦:-•:*'''''*:•.-:¦:-•*'''''*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

I kicked another rock and grumbled under my breath. I had followed Sesshomaru for nearly twenty-four hours before he had allowed me to rest, and even then he had only let me sleep for six hours. If we didn't get where we were going soon, he would discover what a POD looked like.

POD being me, Pissed Off Demoness.

I was really fucking tired and my muscles were tensing in preparation to tackle his perfectness to the ground when he spoke.

"We are here," he said as we walked out from the trees onto a cliff. There on the opposite cliff was a castle. It was huge, like Hogwarts type huge. There had to be fifteen floors and at least three towers. I could see what looked to be an enclosed courtyard and a main hall with a wraparound balcony. I noticed the rather sturdy looking bridge that closed the gap between us and the castle.

"Where is here, exactly?" I asked. He turned and began walking over the bridge.

"This is the Castle of the Moon, and my ancestral home. Every Lord of the West for six hundred years has lived here, including myself and my father." I nodded, satisfied with this answer, if a little awed by the realization that he _lived_ here. And now, I supposed, so would I.

I followed him over the bridge silently, walking like a ghost. We were so silent that I could hear the guards talking to themselves, a half a mile off.

"Who is that coming up the bridge?" one asked.

"Its…" there was a pause. "LORD SESSHOMARU HAS RETURNED!" the second guard yelled in realization. A sudden bustle of movement was heard as guard lined up and servants ran to prepare things.

"There is someone with him! And she's not in shackles!" the first voice yelled.

"Prepare for an honored guest as well, Kimi," The second guard ordered someone.

"It is a Lady, yes?"a woman asked.

"Yes, a demoness with teal markings and silver hair." The first voice reported. By this time, Sesshomaru and I had reached the gates.

"Open these gates for the Lord of the West wishes it to be done," Sesshomaru said, never raising his voice. The guard above us nodded, as if this was some sort of password. He and three others ran out of sight and I looked in front of me to see the doors being heaved open, each one swinging open only after twelve guards had lifted and twisted the handles inside, and two full sized dragon demons pulled them open. I marveled at the effort it took just to open them. I supposed that they were made that way though, in order to better ward off attacking forces.

Upon entering the castle, I realized that the canyon we had crossed on the bridge surrounded the whole thing, so that it looked like a bunt cake pan with a castle on the middle plateau. The guards were lined up neatly around us, and Sesshomaru inspected each one as he walked by, nodding approvingly. At the end of the line, there was a youkai in more elaborate battle armor with a purple feather stuck in his helm.

"General Mankoi," Sesshomaru addressed him. "Report," General Mankoi bowed and spoke.

"My Lord, Naraku's puppets have been attacking the mortal villages at the east border. I dispatched a team of forty men, and thirty eight returned. Dong's son Tao and Myoukai's nephew were lost in battle, and three villagers were killed. Seven were taken injured and treated accordingly. Also, bandits have been captured defiling your land once again, and are awaiting trial in the dungeons, milord."

Sesshomaru nodded and bowed slightly at the waist. General Mankoi took this as a signal and turned to his troops.

"Company! Return to your posts!" He ordered. The youkai soldiers marched neatly off, most leaving the courtyard, but a spare few taking up posts at the gates. Sesshomaru turned, his mokomoko billowing behind him gracefully. I followed, my own feathered cape fluttering around my ankles as I walked.

Sesshomaru led me to the top of the west tower and opened the door. In it was a bedroom fit for a queen. The walls were lined in velvet the color of the night sky, and a candlestick chandelier lit up the whole room. A four poster canopy futon/bed sat in one corner, and a large, inviting window seat overflowed with pillows in another. Bookshelves full of ancient scrolls sat adjacent to the foot of the bed. Sesshomaru opened a door to reveal a full size dojo, one of the walls completely covered in weapons of every kind; each one was polished in such a way that their shine nearly blinded me.

"There is a hidden staircase behind this wall," he walked over to the weapons and twisted a sword sideways. I click was heard and the wall shifted slightly. Sesshomaru pulled the sword handle and the wall swung open, revealing a surprisingly well illuminated, dust free staircase. "This leads to my personal quarters, and you may use it should you ever require anything." I blinked at this uncharacteristic kindness. But then again, I hardly knew this taiyoukai.

Maybe he was different than what everyone believed. He was the Lord of the West, after all. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Much like politicians of the future, sometimes he had to make decisions that upset people. He had villages of mortals under his care, so he must not be all that bad. I bowed lowly to him before looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you," I noted the surprise that flickered in his eyes at my sincerity. Inwardly, I grinned. Kindness is often the best weapon.

"You're welcome," he replied. It was stiff and formal, but somehow I sensed the authenticity behind it. I grinned and he left. I vowed right then and there to ne myself around him, determined to crack his shell. I knew all about shells. After all, I wore one myself.

. -:¦:-•:*'''''*:•.-:¦:-•*'''''*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Weeks passed. Day in and day out I would engage Sesshomaru in conversation, gently and subtly prying his shell away from him. He even smirked at one of my jokes and rolled his eyes at my weirdness. But emotion was emotion and I was inwardly pleased with my progress.

We met on the edge of the butte for lunch everyday. I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. It was time again for that meeting and it was getting harder and harder everyday to keep the smile on my face. I knew that Mari was not coming for me, but I did not know why. It was just a feeling, I guess. But I missed her, and I was tired of being cooped up in this castle. The only exercise I got was walking around the grounds and training every other day with the soldiers.

But Sesshomaru's stubborn attitude really got to me. I put on a smile and pretended his snide remarks didn't bother me, and at times it was worth it, but most times it irritated me to the point of screaming. Was it really so hard to call me Dove and not 'woman' or 'wench'? was it really so hard to admit I was right sometimes? He never admitted defeat, and if I even got close to winning an argument, he would turn and walk away in that infuriatingly calm way f his. I had trained myself to be nearly as emotionless as he was most of the time, but I managed to keep my own personality.

I walked through the castle halls silently and tugged my new white sweater dress down over my leggings and pulled my hair into my usual side ponytail. One of the advantages of being a full blooded demon was my hair. It almost never needed to be combed and I suspected I could go indefinitely without a shower and it would remain as soft and silky as ever. Not that I would go indefinitely without a shower. I reached the butte edge, overlooking the moat/ canyon and the far cliff side that was covered in flowers and sakura trees.

Sesshomaru stood with his back to me, his hair blowing around him in the slight breeze. I approached silently and sat down on the blanket he had set out and took the bread and cheese out of the basket. I sliced it carefully and he sat down next to me. He didn't make a noise, but I sensed he had something to say.

I poured the water from the pitcher into the goblets and silently waited for him to speak.

"Woman," He began at last. I plastered a smile on my face and looked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We are going to leave tomorrow at sun high. Pack light, we will be traveling for an undeterminable amount of time." I paused and smiled at him more genuinely.

"You mean we're getting out of the castle?" I clarified. He nodded and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Yes. I was so very afraid of you dying of cabin fever so I decided it was time to go," He sighed sarcastically. I froze and turned towards him slowly, my moth hanging open in shock.

"Did- did you just make a _joke_?!" I asked, completely gobsmacked. He looked at my expression and broke out into a full grin. My jaw hit the grass.

"It's possible," He said teasingly. I blinked and burst out laughing. He looked at me queerly for a moment before returning to his lunch. I composed myself and sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I gathered my things and smiled at him. Before I could stop myself, I threw myself at him, hugging him in gratitude.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek and ran off, not looking back for fear I would see disgust on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

~Mari's POV~

InuYasha and I were formally mated, but decided to save the actual ceremony until all this shit was done. I wanted Dove to be there and he didn't want to have it in the middle of a war. We traveled as usual and killed a frog demon that had possessed a prince.

I kind of adopted an orphaned fox demon named Shippou. He was seeking revenge on the thunder brothers, each of whom had a sacred jewel shard. InuYasha and I helped him and although InuYasha acted like he couldn't stand my kit, I knew he harbored a soft spot for the kitsune.

We also met a monk by the name of Miroku. He was hell bent on getting revenge on some guy named Naraku. He decided to travel with us, saying that Naraku was after the jewel shards and we were bound to cross each other's paths eventually. The wind tunnel curse he had and his spiritual powers made him a formidable foe in battle, and, in spite of being a lecher, he was a good friend.

Despite our new additions, I missed my sister terribly. I would often clutch my necklace and try to send her reassuring feelings. I knew it never worked, but it made me feel a lot better. InuYasha missed her too, I could tell. He would often stare at the picture I had taken of them both long ago and sigh when he thought I wasn't around. While I loved him like a lover, my sister had loved him like the little brother she never had. He had, of course, reciprocated her affections, so it was only natural for him to miss her deeply.

One day I was listening to Miroku tell legends when he suddenly turned to me with a thoughtful look.

"What kind of demon are you anyway, Mari-san?" He asked.

"She is a moonbird demon," InuYasha answered for me. I nodded and Miroku dropped his staff in surprise.

"M-moonbird?" He clarified, picking his staff up and looking at me in reverence.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, curious at his reaction. He seemed to gather his thoughts before he began to answer, his voice weaving a small picture as we walked.

"The moonbird demons were often referred to as angels by the monks I trained with. They were demons that had humanity, something unheard of. They would protect the human villages and settle disputes, stop wars, and teach monks centuries of firsthand experience and wisdom. Long ago, the dog demons formed an alliance with the moonbirds. They gave their trademark star demon marking and traded it for the crescent moon of the moonbirds. Both moonbirds and dog youkai were second class demons, you see, so they were able to do this. This agreement was made under the knowledge that the more powerful of the two, this being the moonbirds, would remain dominant.

But soon the other demons grew tired of the moonbirds protecting the humans they thought of as their meals and prey. So they also formed an alliance, only a temporary one, though. Cat, Panther, Tiger, and Hawk demons gathered in secret and made battle plans. one group of third class youkai caught wind of this lesser demon gathering and informed the moonbirds, but it was too late. The moonbirds weren't able to call in their allies before the attacking force wiped out nearly all of their kind. Four moonbirds remained, two guards, Lord Shirori, and Lady Munkimu. The Lady was pregnant with twins. She had the twins at a monastery- where they had taken refuge- and became pregnant with a son shortly after. Their party was attacked three years later by a group of hawk demons at the monastery and killed, but the twins and the son were never found."

A tear rolled down my cheek and Miroku looked at me sympathetically. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes, leaning into my mate who wrapped his arm around me and ran his other hand through my hair in comfort.

"Shirori and Munkimu were my birth parents," I explained. "My sister, Dove, has gone to fulfill her own destiny. We were never found because our parents found a way to mask our demon auras until we reached full growth and sent us 500 years into the future. We fell down a time traveling well one day and ended up back here." Miroku stared at me, eyes wide.

"It truly is an honor to know you, My Lady Mari," He bowed. I blushed. "Tell me, would you do me the honor—"

SMACK!

"InuYasha," I smirked at my mate. "Was that really necessary?"

"He should know better than to mess with my mate." He grunted indifferently. I rolled my eyes fondly and heaved the unconscious hentai up, using a bit of miko power to revive him. He regained his footing and bowed to InuYasha.

"I apologize, InuYasha-sama, I forgot my place," InuYasha grunted and turned away, gathering our propane stove I had brought from the future and my bow that he had made for me out of the rib of a demon. Shippou, who had remained silent until now, perched himself on my shoulder. InuYasha handed me my bow and I slung it over my other shoulder and adjusted my quiver to rest just between my shoulder blades. We set off hand in hand, Miroku following us as always.

. -:¦:-•:*'''''*:•.-:¦:-•*'''''*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

I glanced once again down the river banks, checking for danger. I checked on Shippou, who was seasick and barfing over the edge of the boat. I was worried about him, but it was much safer traveling by boat in these parts, especially with the new moon tonight. It was when I was my strongest, but also when InuYasha turned human. He almost never let me stay with him on these nights, because he felt useless and weak. He said eventually he would let me stay with him, but he was used to being alone and in a safe place when he was most vulnerable. It had been that way for his whole life, and it wasn't an easy habit to break.

Suddenly sensing a demonic aura, I whipped my head up to follow it. An old woman was streaking across the sky. InuYasha and I stiffened at the same time. Miroku looked at us in confusion, noticing this.

"What?"

"That youkai smells like the blood of Lady Kaede. We must return to the Farming Village of Edo to check up on her." InuYasha answered, rowing the boat ashore. We found a cave on one of the cliff faces to stay for the night, seeing as InuYasha was due to turn human. I turned into my full demon form, resembling a giant raven with blue markings and sat in the entrance, keeping watch all night.

When the sun began to rise, Miroku and Shippo awoke, and InuYasha came out from the back of the cave where he had secluded himself, his black hair just fading back into silver and ears reappearing atop his head. We once again packed up and set off, at a considerably faster pace, eager to check on the woman who had become a grandmother of sorts to Dove, InuYasha, and I.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

~Dove's POV~

It had been a month since Sesshomaru and I left the western castle. We traveled by day in silence, save for the occasional instruction or question. He would always inform me when a hot spring was near, and for that I was grateful. I refused to travel with Mr. Perfect without bathing regularly. At least that way I didn't feel like _too_ much of a barbarian next to him. I tried to take on equal responsibilities so I wouldn't be a burden to him, but he insisted on taking watch nearly every night and hunting for us every mealtime. It was rather gentlemanly of him, actually.

It had occurred to me that I was worried about being a burden to the man who had technically kidnapped me. I missed InuYasha and my sister everyday, but there was that feeling too, the one that told me our destinies were separate and that they wouldn't be rushing to my rescue. Somehow, this didn't make me feel abandoned, but accepting.

Besides, most of my time was spent mentally drooling over the Western Lord who was currently sleeping not ten feet to my left. I watched him as I maintained the barrier around our campsite. His face was so peaceful in his sleep, the hard glare gone and jaw relaxed. He looked ten thousand times more handsome to me in that moment. I watched as the first rays of light played over him, his porcelain skin reflect it slightly, creating a soft, other-worldly glow.

"See something you like, miko?" He teased, cracking an eye open, a smirk alighting his face. I blushed and averted my gaze to me hands, twiddling my thumbs.

"You're very beautiful, my Lord," I confessed softly. He chuckled slightly and in an instant he was in front of me, tilting my chin up gently with one clawed finger. I gasped as I met his eyes; the normal gold had turned molten with swirls of emotion dancing in them. Confusion was prominent, but there was also affection, lust, soft amusement, and, dare I say, love? I inhaled sharply. Did he love me?

Did I love him?

With a jolt I pulled back, confusion muddling my brain as I stood and began gathering our supplies. I snuffed the fire and rolled the blankets neatly before strapping them to my deerskin pack and turned back to him. He was standing now, still gazing at me with those eyes. I forced a smile.

"Where to?" I asked cheerily. He smirked ever-so-slightly and set off. I followed closely, my thoughts still consumed by that one question.

Did I love him?

. -:¦:-•:*'''''*:•.-:¦:-•*'''''*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Sesshomaru and I wandered through the western territories for months, disposing of threats to those under his protection and patrolling the borders. Mostly we talked (or I talked and he listened) and traveled in peace. My miko powers picked up on demons that Sesshomaru normally would miss, and for that he was grudgingly grateful. It was this that led us to Lilac and Shadow.

~FLASBACK~

"_Sesshomaru?" I asked, breaking the silence as we skirted the mountainside._

"_Hn?"_

"_Where is the nearest hot spring? I still have blood on me from that hanyou we slew in the village yesterday." _

"_About a mile east of here. I will accompany you half way and wait for you." He sighed in resignation. I picked up my pace, new energy flowing through my veins as I took in this news. _

_As promised, we walked for another half a mile and Sesshomaru left me. I walked to the hot springs and almost began to strip down but sensed a demonic aura first. I scanned the area and came up blank. Puzzled, I stretched my own aura to encase the area it was coming from, feeling the answering pulse come from the shadows of a nearby cliff face. I strained to see the demon once more and came up blank. I finally decided that the demon was concealing itself. I drew my miko power into a sphere in my palm and threw it at the invisible barrier. The shadow rippled and seemed to spit two demons from it. the demons were thrown roughly from their hiding spot and landed in the grass facedown. Both sprang up instantly; one crouched protectively in front of the other and growled._

"_What do you want?" She growled. I inhaled their scents and allowed a puzzled expression to settle over my features. I recognized the one who spoke as a very rare shadow demon. The one she protected, on the other hand, was a mystery. She was obviously youkai, her long shiny white hair brushing the tips of the grass, her bangs cropped shot, covering half her face. Three black lines were etched into her cheekbone. I knew there was a significance of having three lines, but I could not remember what it was. A wraparound stripe decorated her collar bone, peeking through the neckline of her kimono. Her kimono was pink with a gold edge and a red obi. A striped black and white tail flicked nervously around behind her._

_I shifted my eyes to the shadow demon. Her hair was cropped in a spiky pixie style. It was the color of the night sky: black as pitch yet purple in the right light. She was in full battle mode, her black, one shoulder dress having three layers, each a shade lighter then the last. Two dark-grey stripes adorned each upper arm, and a cluster of matching swirls festooned her left forearm. A wraparound stripe garlanded her left thigh and on her feet were black leather boots._

"_What do _you_ want?" I countered. "This is the territory of the west, ruled over by my companion, Lord Sesshomaru. I demand to know your business here." I said formally._

"_You travel with Lord Sesshomaru?" The shadow demon eyed me warily. I nodded seriously._

"_Yes," _

"_Go get him." She challenged. "Tell him that Lady Shadow and Princess Lilac are waiting for him."_

~END FLASHBACK~

I smiled at the memory. Now, Shadow and Lilac traveled with us. Lilac was the last of the white tiger youkai, and the rightful queen of all youkai. Shadow had been her friend and protector since they were children. When the royal castle was stormed and the royal family murdered seven centuries ago, Shadow had taken Lilac into the shadows with her, hiding her from the attackers. They had been on the run ever since.

That one simple question still bounced around in the back of my mind, refusing to leave me alone. Did I love Sesshomaru, Lord of the West? The more I thought about it the less I could imagine myself not loving him. And therein lye my answer, deep in the bowels of the very question I had asked.

Yes. I was absolutely and incontrovertibly in love with the demon who walked beside me, the Lord of the West. His stone hearted façade had not affected me and I didn't have a clue as to why.

"Miko," He spoke. I startled from my thoughts and blushed faintly as I looked up at him, acting very uncharacteristically meek. "Come," He nodded to Lilac and Shadow minutely which they returned in understanding. My unwavering curiosity spiked and I skipped after the object of my earlier musings. We walked for about a mile before he stopped and faced me. "Miko," He began, sounding strangely uncertain. "Dove," My gaze sharpened at the use of my given name. His black velvet tones caressed it almost erotically as it slipped past his lips and I held back a shiver. "This Sesshomaru has been prompted by the princess, Lilac-dono to check something."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and mild surprise. "Okay…" I drew out the word tentatively. He leaned in and for the space of a heartbeat I froze, automatically assuming he was going to kiss me. But then I noticed his aim was off. He leaned in slowly and brushed his cheek against mine, nuzzling me. When he pulled back is red-violet stripes were glowing. I looked down and noticed mine were as well. "Sesshomaru-sama?" I gasped. "What does this mean?" I looked up to see something startling. The stone façade was completely gone.

Sesshomaru stared at me with undisguised affection mingled with slight shock and awe. It wasn't just in his eyes, though; his whole face- hell, his whole being seemed to project these emotions.

"It means," He drawled out-oh my kami, even his voice was flooded with emotion! "That we are true mates. Chosen before conception by the Kami to complete one another perfectly."

"What?"

"It means, silly miko, that I love you."

"!" I exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. This time when he leant in, I knew he was going to kiss me.

And he did. It sounds unbelievably cheesy, but fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. He pulled me closer and shocks of pleasure formed wherever we touched. My fingers knotted themselves into his long hair and after an eternity we broke apart, breathing hard.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips. He let loose a sexy growl and I giggled as I captured his lips once more.

**A/N: ONE MORE short CHAPPIE UNTIL THIS IS OVER! Then comes the sequel, but not for some time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

~Mari's POV~

We arrived at the village in record time. I hugged Shippo to my side, shifting him onto my hip as we climbed the stairs towards the shrine of the Shikon and the Shikon miko, Kikyou. I saw Lady Kaede just ahead of us and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was walking.

"I see you're still alive," InuYasha teased with a mocking sneer. Kaede laughed a bit but returned to frowning.

"I see you scented my blood on that youkai."

"Yes, miko-sama," Miroku said, coming up behind us. "They were very worried."

"I thought so," Kaede stated smugly. "If only I was more powerful," She sighed. "And this all could've been prevented."

"?" InuYasha made a noise of confusion.

"Kikyou's body has been taken. Her grave was violated and my powers weren't enough to protect it. Onee-sama was a miko with extraordinary power. If her bones fall into the hands of a youkai, I don't know what misuse they'll be put to."

**A/N: OH MY KAMI! I've done it! I've finished it! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY!**

**Okay, now that that's over, I'd like to thank the real Mari, Lilac, and Shadow for supporting me and letting me use their nicknames (My own nickname is Dove) and I just want to say: Ha! I did it!**

**Sorry. I'm done now, I promise.**

**Oh, and don't worry Cynnara, you'll be in the sequel!**

**Yes, there will be a sequel! I plan on calling it "Feathers of War" but don't hold your breath for it, it has yet to be written and edited.**

**Keep on keepin' on,**

**Alithe Cambree**


	13. Sequel Notice

Sequel is up!

I've called it 'Wings of War' instead of 'Feathers of War' 'cuz it sounds like "The winds of war' which is a common phrase. It was a (failed) attempt at cleverness… Yeah. Anyways, I already have the first three chapters typed and the first two chapters posted! Go check it out!


End file.
